There are a wide variety of situations where it is desired to provide a lighting device which employs a non-isolated power supply and/or where the lighting device is configured to operate on a current of at least 65 volts.
In such circumstances, in order to be listed under current UL 1598 standards, it is necessary for the lighting device to have structures and/or mechanisms to prevent accidental contact of a user with the active electrical components and to prevent hot material from escaping the lighting device in the event of fire. UL 1598 standards are well-known to persons of skill in the art, and descriptions of UL 1598 are readily available. In order for the lighting device to be energy-efficient, it is generally necessary for at least a portion of the barrier to have a high degree of translucency.
Barriers made of glass materials have been employed, and can satisfy the requirements specified above. Such glass materials, however, are often expensive to work with, and are prone to breaking during transit and/or installation.
It would be desirable to provide a lighting device which can be listed under current UL 1598 standards, and which avoids the need to provide a glass barrier.